


Forbidden Dance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair does a little -- dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Dance

Disclaimers: The characters of the Sentinel belong to Pet Fly, but the story belongs to me, with a big nod to Merry for putting forth the challenge.   
  
Warnings: Hasn't been beta'ed, and from a first time poster! Other than that, none.  
  
Notes: Anyone who is unfamiliar with the music of The Gipsy Kings should get themselves out to their nearest record store and but a CD or three. This is music that was made to read slash by.  
  


 **Forbidden Dance**  
  
by  
  
Carolyn 

  
It was the strangely erotic music that woke Jim up. Lots of guitars and percussion. Raspy voices singing in Spanish. What was the CD? "The Gipsy Kings" wasn't it? Sandburg's favorite date music. He had told Jim once that particular music seemed to make a person's clothes fall off on their own accord. Jim was less than convinced, but didn't pursue the subject at the time. The music was nice enough, but why was it playing now?   
  
Jim had been on all-night stakeouts Thursday and Friday nights. The paperwork on the finished cases lasted through Saturday morning into the afternoon, and when he arrived home at the loft he had showered and crashed into his bed, intending to sleep through Sunday. He glanced at the clock. It was still Saturday. 10:30 p.m. And he was hungry.   
  
A quick scan of the apartment brought him Blair's heartbeat alone besides his own. So why was that music playing?  
  
Jim rose and walked to the top of the stairs, where he froze in his tracks and gaped at the scene playing out below.   
  
His roommate was swaying to the music, seductively moving to the beat around the pole in the center of the apartment. His shirt was open, his feet bare, and the loose pants he wore did little to hide an impressive erection. His hair was flowing freely around his shoulders, framing his flushed face. The Gipsy Kings wailed on about love in their sultry tones, setting the perfect mood for the sheer eroticism of Blair's movements.   
  
His back to the pole, Blair brought his hands up to work at his dusky nipples as his ass brushed up and down the column. Arching his back like a cat and tossing his head back, he dipped his knees low then straightened them, over and over, wiggling his backside to achieve as much friction as possible. His fingers were nimble, alternately plucking and pulling at his nipples, then soothing the hardened peaks with soft brushes.   
  
Jim sank to his knees at the first of Blair's deep-throated groans. He clutched at the railing and bit down the answering moan which came to his lips.  
  
  
Blair slid the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. His hands roamed freely through the crisp dark hairs covering his chest, stroking with his fingertips, moving slowly downwards. Those nimble fingers unfastened his pants and within moments, they joined the shirt on the floor. Throughout, he never missed a beat of the sensuous Latin music, the rhythm a natural accompaniment to his movements. Blair was right. Clothes did fall off to this music!  
  
Clad only in his green plaid boxers now, Blair turned to face the column. He wrapped his hands around it for support and again arched his back, letting that glorious hair fall in a wave down his back. It was his groin that found the friction of the pole now, and his groans were getting louder.   
  
Jim's knuckles had turned white, still clutching the railing.   
  
Blair locked his knees and pressed his full length against the wood, bent them and dipped low, then locked them again, rubbing in small circles with his hips as his body traveled the length of the white wood. Over and over, faster and faster he repeated his motions until his cries became words. "Ohhhhhhhh, Goddddddd!" The tremble in his voice the frantic nature of his movements signaled to Jim that he was nearing fulfillment. Jim shut his eyes for a moment and let a shuddering moan escape his own lips. He looked quickly at his roommate to see if he had noticed, but Blair's eyes remained closed throughout his erotic dance.  
  
So many thoughts were running through Jim's head at that moment. /Does he know I'm watching him? Does he do this often? Will he let me do this with him? How well did I sand that pole before we painted? Why the hell am I just standing here?!/  
  
An undulating cry broke from his partner's lips as Jim strode down the stairs, and Blair's body tensed. He rose onto the balls of his feet and rode the column fiercely, clutching tightly with his hands and grinding with his hips.  
  
After a final jerk, his tense body slowly relaxed. Sighing, he moved back from the pole, brushing sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. Jim stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was breathing in gasps, body trembling as the stain of his semen worked its way through the front of his boxers. Blair looked him up and down and smiled, not a trace of shyness evident in those sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Chief?" To his embarrassment, Jim's voice cracked as he spoke, and he hoped his eyes conveyed the many questions that one word held.   
  
"The table leg is getting a little tough on the knees, Big Guy. Thought I'd try the pole."  
  
the end 


End file.
